Never Touch the Hair
by snoring
Summary: Cutting your enemy's hair has its consequences, especially when your enemy is Sesshoumaru.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Summary:** Cutting your enemy's hair has its consequences, especially when your enemy is Sesshoumaru.

* * *

 **Never Touch the Hair**

* * *

Inuyasha had been using Tessaiga far too much. His energy was starting to drain, and he could tell that if he doesn't take a break, he was going to collapse.

Beside him, Sesshoumaru didn't break a sweat. The daiyoukai swiftly got rid of the enemies he couldn't kill in time. If it wasn't for him, he would've died by now. He was starting to make mistakes while fighting, and that was something he couldn't afford to do. He had to admit, it was still weird having to fight alongside with his brother at first—even after they were on good terms for months now—but he was able to shake the odd feeling off.

After Naraku's defeat and all, Sesshoumaru and himself had been peaceful with each other. They no longer tried to get rid of each other's throats, and had lived their own lives since then. Even Kagome decided to invite Sesshoumaru over to their hut once in a while. It was _weird_ ; that was the only word he could use to describe when Sesshoumaru had _really_ come to visit them. But he knew that Sesshoumaru, deep down, was trying to make an effort to fix their familial relationship. So, preventing himself from making sarcastic remarks, he had accepted the daiyoukai's effort on fixing their relationship. Even if his brother _did_ try to kill him at first, it was soon explained to him on why he did it, and Inuyasha couldn't help but feel sorry after hearing that Sesshoumaru was actually upset after their father had died.

So now, the two of them were fighting a bunch of enemies—along with Sango, Miroku and Kagome. Even if Miroku no longer has the Wind Tunnel to easily suck in their enemies, but the monk was still pretty useful.

Now, the enemies weren't just normal demons. They were fairly powerful ones who were ordered to attack Kaede's village. Correction, _attempted_ to attack Kaede's village. After the lord of the Northern Lands heard that the jewel had been banished because of them, he decided to send an army as an act of revenge for getting rid of the one thing that could grant wishes. Of course, Inuyasha wouldn't let that happen, and planned to fight. But the chances of winning were way higher with Sesshoumaru by his side. Knowing his brother, there was no way he was going to allow danger to befall on Rin; who was staying at Kaede's village.

The demons weren't as powerful as Sesshoumaru or Naraku, but it was still exhausting to fight them; especially when their power are much higher than average demons.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said, his voice neutral and his breathing didn't falter even the slightest, "Do not push yourself."

" _Don't_ underestimate me," Inuyasha snapped, and swung Tessaiga at the many demons, only leaving some bleeding. He spun to face the rest of his companions. "You guys okay over there?!"

"Yeah, we're fine!"

"Don't worry about us, Inuyasha!"

"I still have plenty of ofuda left—"

 _Slap!_

"Not while battling, pervert!"

"It was an accident, my dear Sango."

Inuyasha shook his head as he heard Sango shout, "Like hell it was an accident!"

He turned around and was able to dodge an attack coming from one of his enemies. He ducked when the demon plan to collide its fist to his jaw, and he swung Tessaiga right at the enemy's side, causing the enemy to take a few steps back and collapse.

He let out a shaky breath at his growing fatigue. He clenched his fist and tightened his grip on Tessaiga. There was no way he was going to allow such weakness.

He was just in time to see his brother fighting off a much more skillful demon. His lips couldn't help but twitch upwards as he watched his brother dodge the enemy's attacks gracefully. Honestly, Sesshoumaru could easily defeat everyone in one motion, but he was taking his sweet time in order to entertain himself. The demon he was currently fighting looked stronger than the others, so maybe his brother would enjoy fighting that demon more.

But then his eyes widened.

What was that demon _thinking_?!

Everyone else doesn't seem to notice, though. But Inuyasha did. He watched in horror as a few strands of silver hair dropped onto the ground. And to make it evident that Sesshoumaru's hair was uneven, the wind suddenly made itself present by blowing; lifting Sesshoumaru's hair and making it really obvious that the end of his hair was not even.

His eyes slowly drifted onto the demon responsible. It looked like the demon wasn't aware with what he did, because he started charging towards Sesshoumaru as if Sesshoumaru was still interested in the battle. No, Sesshoumaru was no longer interested. That demon had messed up, and he—and probably everyone else—had to face the consequences.

Sesshoumaru's voice was strained when he said, "Inuyasha."

"Dammit," Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he quickly sheathed Tessaiga. Time was running out. He ran over to his three friends, and started pulling them away, leaving Sesshoumaru. All of them started struggling against his grip; confused on why they were suddenly being dragged away. "No time. We have to leave. _Now_."

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed out, her legs having to walk twice as fast to match with Inuyasha's pace. "What's going on? Why are we leaving Sesshoumaru? We can't just—"

Everyone felt a shiver ran down each other's spine as they felt a sudden burst of deadly aura surrounding the whole battlefield.

"We have to leave! _Run_!" Inuyasha shouted, and everyone found themselves running as if their lives depended on it—which it was.

* * *

Everyone was breathless by the time they reached a forest far away from the battlefield. Even Inuyasha had his hands over his knees, breathing quite heavily. He had momentarily forgotten that he was on the brink of exhaustion, but because of what he felt back then, he felt adrenaline pumping through his veins and ran like hell. He knew that this distance from the battlefield was safe; for him, and for his friends.

"What was that? What... What happened to Sesshoumaru?" Kagome panted, as her hand laid on a bark of a tree.

Inuyasha plopped to the ground, his fingers massaging his temple. "It happened once before. Remember that time when Sesshoumaru needed me to fight the enemies on our father's lands? Yeah, this happened. Someone unintentionally cut off Sesshoumaru's hair, and he wiped out the entire army," he explained, and exhaled deeply, "He even searched for the person who sent the army, and killed everyone in the castle."

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. "On the first battle, how long was Sesshoumaru's hair after the person accidentally cut it?"

"Oh, the guy only cut about this much," Inuyasha said, using his hands to show the measurement—which was about six inches.

"So... how long did our enemy cut this time?"

"It's just a few strands of hair this time," Inuyasha said, and waved his hand off nonchantly. "The whole army is guaranteed to be dead, but I think the person who sent them will live."

"As inu-youkai, how long does it take for your hair to grow back?" Miroku asked, stepping forward. "I heard youkai has a faster rate in growing their hair."

"Well, for a half-demon like me, it takes about five days to be this long again if I got rid of all of my hair," Inuyasha explained, reaching for his own hair. "But for Sesshoumaru, it'll probably take about three days. And since it's only a few strands, it'll probably grow back in an hour."

"An hour?" Sango questioned.

"Yeah, an hour."

"And he kills everyone because of a few strands?"

"The guy's hair _was_ a little uneven."

"Right..." Sango said, sending a look to Miroku and Kagome. "Remind me never to aim for Sesshoumaru's hair."

"Yeah. That's the one thing I advice you _not_ to aim for."

* * *

Inuyasha's bare feet shuffled against the ground filled with debris. Everything was so silent, that he thought no one was here at first. But then he caught his brother's scent, and he quickened his pace. The air was dusty, and he wrinkled his nose while squinting his eyes. He found his brother's shadowed form, and approached him. As the dusty air around him started to fade, he realised he almost fell into the large crater that had formed in the center of the earth. It was a good thing he had reliable instincts.

"No one lived, huh?" Inuyasha asked, looking around. "Should've known."

"Indeed," came the cold voice. Sesshoumaru turned around to face his brother. "Had you stayed, my youkai would've killed you."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, and laughed nervously. "Didn't want to be a victim to that. Anyway, is your hair fine now?"

Sesshoumaru slid his hand under his silver tresses, and took a moment to examine his hair's condition. "It seems it has grown back."

"...And you killed everyone only because you gotta spend an hour without the few strands of hair?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha smirked. "It's a good thing I never aimed for your hair, huh?"

Sesshoumaru gave a smile—a smile that made Inuyasha's blood ran cold. "Indeed, little brother. Had you done that, there is no doubt I had to revive you with Tenseiga."

Inuyasha mentally thanked the gods above that he never once thought of cutting Sesshoumaru's hair. It never occured to him, and he was glad because of that. If he had, he couldn't even imagine where he would be right now.

One thing he learnt about his brother is that; if there was one thing Sesshoumaru didn't like, it's people touching his hair.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N:** I mean, the possibility of Sesshoumaru getting his hair chopped off is pretty high. His hair is even longer than Inuyasha's, for goodness sake. It's a wonder how those two were able to dodge attacks without getting their hair cut off.


End file.
